Rocks and Roses
by ArchAngelAmazon
Summary: A small Valentine story, in which three of the girls (Santana, Brittany and Mercedes) are given polished stones and single roses, each with a special meaning. Just a one shot. Rated M for language, Santana's fault


**February 1st**

She hated February.

She hated Valentine's without Brittany, even if they weren't technically dating, groaning Santana lifted her head from the pillow, glaring at her alarm clock she hit the off button dropping her head back into her pillow. Jerking her head back up she squinted trying to focus at the object a foot behind behind her alarm clock, a safe place considering how many times she slapped the alarm clock to the floor. A small glass, nearly empty, tiny fish bowl was hanging from a sculpted metal heart stand, what looked to be a business card sat leaned against it. Sitting up Santana rubbed her eyes, it hadn't been there when she went to bed a couple hours before, focusing on the fish bowl she tilted her head curious, there was a colored stone in it, getting up she carefully removed the bowl from the hanger dumping the contents in her hand. It was a heart shaped purple stone, not a gem in appearance but a polished stone.

"How did you get here?" gently putting the small stone back Santana picked up the business card reading the typed note. 'Amethyst, ancient beliefs: Awakens the third eye. Helps develop intuition and awareness. Aids in calming and tranquility.' Santana chuckled as she read the last line 'Wards off drunkeness.'

Putting the card back Santana yawned, she hated mornings but the gift made it a little more bearable, as would the coffee she grabbed on her way to school.

* * *

Brittany tilted her head confused by the purple rose taped to her locker, it wasn't from Artie he'd been just as surprised as she'd been by it's appearance. "Are you sure you didn't put it here?" Brittany asked. Carefully unattaching the fabric flower from her locker, a hole punched business card was tied to the stem with a red ribbon.

"Wasn't me." Artie said mentally kicking himself for not taking credit.

Putting her books in her locker Santana eyed Brittany's rose, the card looked identical in style to hers, pretending she wasn't upset by the boy near Brittany she asked "What's the card say Sweetie?"

"Um..." Brittany scrunched her nose before stepping close to Santana, Santana took it for the hint it was and read the card out loud.

"Lavender..."

"Is that purple?" Brittany asked turning her head, Santana felt her breath on her cheek.

Clearing her throat Santana nodded before continuing to read, Brittany turned her attention to the card "Lavender Rose signifies: Love at first sight. Enchantment." Brittany waited for Santana to explain. "A purple flower means someone saw you and fell in love with you the second they saw you like they were under a spell."

"Oh." Brittany squeaked glancing at Santana who was scowling as she searched the hallway for the culprit, it was bad enough dealing with Artie, who she wasn't allowed to beat up, but someone else stepping to Brittany. She'd key the bastard's car. The usual football players were across the hall at their lockers, somehow Cheerios and football players ended up with lockers in the same hallway, none of them looked guilty but they all looked interested it was Brittany after all. Matt, Mike and the two new boys Shane and Sam waved smiling at them, Brittany smiled and waved at them.

"Hey look Cedes has one too." Artie pointed to the chubby black girl walking towards them, she had a yellow rose sticking out of her binder. "Hey girl." Artie nodded "Who's your boo?"

"My boo?" Mercedes questioned.

Rolling her eyes Santana grumbled "He means where'd your flower come from Wheezy, Britt's got one too."

"It was in my locker." Mercedes shrugged "With a note." pulling the cloth flower from her binder she handed it to Santana.

"Secret admirer." Brittany squealed.

Rolling her eyes Santana read the hole punched business card attached to the yellow rose "Yellow Rose signifies: Joy and Friendship."

"Maybe not an admirer like yours Brittany." Mercedes sighed sadly taking the rose back, Brittany had multiple people on the prowl for her.

"I guess not, Santana said mine's because they fell in love with me." Brittany pouted "Why me Santana, why not Mercedes she's hot."

Santana opened then closed her mouth glancing around the hall "Cause guys are assholes, they're after one thing and they know they can't get that with Cedes, she'll cut them off at the knees or her big brother will."

"While that is true, it would still be nice to have an admirer like Brittany's, I mean after all that boy's gotta have a brass set." Mercedes looked right at Santana waiting for the Latina to remark.

"I'm sure it is a harmless flirtation." Santana said barely keeping her anger hidden, taking a deep breath Santana held her pinky to Brittany "Come on Sweetie we don't want to be late for class."

"Okay." linking her pinky with Santana's the blonde happily bounced along next to the brunette. "Bye Mercedes!" Brittany waved over her shoulder, Mercedes chuckled waving back.

"That girl is a ball of energy."

"Yea." Artie smiled watching the girls walk away.

"Wow." Mercedes shook her head walking away murmuring to herself "And I thought I was clueless."

* * *

**February 2nd**

"Needs to fucking be March." Santana growled angrily swiping at her alarm. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes, the small fishbowl had another occupant, Santana dumped them both on her nightstand picking up the black heart shaped stone and card "Black obsidian: Helps one to understand and face their deepest fears." rolling her eyes Santana tossed the card with the other one. "Santana Diabla Lopez is afraid of nothing." she muttered heading to her closet.

* * *

Santana lied to herself constantly, she was afraid, afraid of being discovered, ridiculed and her biggest fear, losing Brittany because she was afraid to come out. Sighing she stood out of sight watching Brittany fawn over another flower taped to her locker, no one would touch it, everyone knew it was Brittany's locker and if they did anything to upset Brittany then they deal with Santana. And nobody was that big of an idiot, with the exception of maybe two people, Santana glared at Artie before scanning the hall for the flower boy. No obvious candidates stood out, but she knew she'd figure it out.

"Santana!" Brittany waved the white rose excitedly.

Santana crossed the hall slipping between Artie and Brittany, faking excitement Santana took the rose to read the card "Well let's see what he says." Santana couldn't help but smile at the card "White rose symbolizes: Purity, innocence and youthfulness."

"What is purity?" Brittany asked confused.

"Honest." Santana smiled tucking Brittany's bangs behind her ear, glaring down at Artie when he coughed, Santana was smiling again when she looked back up at Brittany. "You are honest and childlike, you look for the good in everyone."

"Okay, I like that." Brittany nodded. "Oooh, Mercedes has a different color." Brittany bounced in place waiting for the other girl to join them.

"Give Wheezy, you're beaming." Santana held her hand out.

"I'll read it my damn self Satan." Mercedes chuckled. "Yellow with red tip symbolizes: Falling in love." Brittany and Mercedes squealed.

"He likes you! We need to find out who he is." Brittany gasped.

"I agree." Santana nodded, she didn't want anyone messing with her Wheezy, tapping Brittany's thigh with her hand Santana smiled when the blonde linked her pinky. "I'll see if the boys have seen anything."

"I hope it's not a trick." Mercedes sighed.

* * *

**February 3rd**

Santana glared at the heart shaped stone, it was something called Muscovite, and sure it was a shiny silver, which was pretty but the note with it was irritating 'Muscovite: Said to diminish anger.' Putting the heart back with the others Santana grabbed her jeans, someone was toying with her and she was going to find out. Her parents didn't seem concerned by the appearance of the stone hearts so they had to know who was placing them in her room but they weren't telling her anything.

* * *

Santana beat Brittany to their lockers, already taped to Brittany's was a pink flower, leaving it taped to the locker Santana read the note 'Pink rose symbolizes: Grace and Perfect Happiness.' leaning against her own locker Santana folded her arms watching the boys in the hallway, somebody was guilty, and they would pay. She didn't care if the flowers and their meanings matched her feelings for Brittany perfectly and that by reading Brittany's notes to her she got to say everything in public without fear. Nobody else needed to feel those things about Brittany, Santana frowned.

"Looking for lover boy?" Mercedes chuckled, Santana shrugged "Me too, I showed up early but all I found was another rose." it was a white rose like Brittany's. "I mean I'm used to getting messed with because of Glee, so even if this is some sick joke, the flowers are pretty."

"They are." Santana agreed, "I've been getting little stone hearts since the 1st, amethyst, black obsidian and today was something called Muscovite."

"I'm guessing they have some kind of meaning, other than you being a cold hearted bitch at times." Mercedes teased, Santana couldn't help but chuckle.

"They do, the weird thing is the card matches the ones you two have been getting."

"Oh, this guy's got balls." Mercedes shook her head "Romancing three girls..."

"Mine's different." Santana admitted. "Not romantic, more like self help and he's getting into my house, my room so it's someone we know."

"Hi!" Brittany bounced over to the duo.

"Hi." Santana straightened up smiling at the breathless blonde.

"Is that a new one?" Brittany asked seeing Mercedes flower.

"Yes and you have one too." Mercedes smiled.

Brittany tilted her head asking "What's it mean San?"

Pulling it off the locker Santana smiled handing it to Brittany "Grace and Perfect happiness."

"It smells nice, they all do, they all smell different, but nice."

Santana hadn't noticed a smell with any of them, eyes narrowed Santana sniffed the fake flower, coconut. It was weird but Santana wasn't going to say that. "You're right it smells nice...hey where's Stubby McCripplepants?"

"A doctor appointment."

Mercedes chuckled at Santana's sudden smile. "I will see you later."

* * *

**February 4th**

Since her parents weren't concerned it wasn't creeping Santana out but it definitely had her curiosity peaked. Sitting up she eyed the little water less hanging fish tank and it's newest occupant, another black stone heart. This one according to the card was 'Black Tourmaline: Believed to help focus and strengthen body and spirit. Ultimate protection. A grounding stone.'

* * *

Sipping her coffee Santana stopped behind Mercedes as the black girl was about to open her locker "Hurry Wheezy, I want to see what Britt's got." Mercedes jumped.

"I know what I got," Mercedes held her hand to her chest "a damn heart attack, damn Satan make noise when you walk." Santana shrugged looking bored as she waited for Mercedes.

"Hi!"

"Shit." Santana jumped nearly spilling her coffee, Mercedes laughed earning a glare.

"See, not funny when that shit happens to you is it?"

"Are you okay San?" Brittany asked lightly rubbing Santana's back.

"Yep, fine." Santana lied, her heart was pounding.

Smiling Mercedes pulled the single pale peach rose out of her locker, Santana watched the boys around them as Mercedes read "Pale Peach symbolizes: Modesty."

"What's it smell like? Mine smell like coconut." Brittany asked. Closing her locker Mercedes smell the flower, it was a familiar cologne but she didn't know which one, she offered Brittany and Santana a smell. "It's smells like a boy."

"It does." Santana agreed but unlike the other two she recognized the brand "Let's go to your locker and see yours."

"Okay." Brittany chirped. Preoccupied with searching the halls for the source of the cologne Santana bumped into Brittany's back.

"Sorry B." Santana mumbled an apology.

"It's yellow, like Mercedes."

Mercedes pried it from the locker shaking her head she handed it to Santana "Different note."

"Yellow rose means: Friendship." Santana nodded handing Brittany the rose "Hers said joy and friendship, yours just says friendship, and we all know how important friends are to you, you are an awesome friend."

"That's nice," Brittany smiled, sniffing the flower she beamed "lavender and lilacs."

Santana nodded, "Wheezy can you get Brittany to her first class? I have to go check on something."

* * *

Matt wasn't surprised to be thrown against his locker in the boys locker room boys messed around all the time, he was however shocked to see it was Santana. "Spill, it's you isn't it!" it wasn't a question it was a demand. "Your mom's the florist and it's your cologne and who the hell else can get into my house without waking me up..."

Hands up Matt shook his head "I'm just the delivery boy, remember, I work for my mom."

"So who ordered this shit, is somebody messing with Wheezy, do I need to have a talk with him?" Santana demanded standing chest to chest with Matt, glaring up at him she demanded "Who Matt?"

"I don't know Santana, I swear." Matt shook his head "Since they were to be delivered to the school I told my mom I'd take them but she never said who they were from."

"And the rocks?" the cards were the same stock.

"Same, something new mom does, but I didn't think you'd appreciate them delivered here so I drop them off before I run in the morning." Matt answered honestly "If you want me to bring them to school..."

"Nope." Santana shook her head "My house is fine, explains why my parents didn't freak out when I told them." Matt nodded "You find out, you tell me. I need to protect my girls." Santana ordered pointing at him as she walked away.

Dropping his head back against the locker once she was out of sight Matt muttered "You owe me, big time, I just lied to the devil for you." no one spoke back.

* * *

**February 5th**

"Son of a bi..."

"Matt?" squinting Santana turned on her bed side lamp, Matt was scowling at her and pointing at the hand weight in the middle of the floor.

"Is this payback for sneaking in your room?" Matt asked limping over to the bed. "Damn, thought you loved me."

"Sorry." Santana cringed scooting over she let him sit down, kissing his cheek she asked "Any luck?"

"Nope." taking her hand Matt placed the newest heart in it.

"Lot of black stones." Santana commented before reading the card "Hematite: Stone of protection and grounding." rolling her eyes Santana asked "Just how many protection and grounding stones do I need? Yesterday's said almost the same thing."

Matt rubbed his toe through his shoe quipping "With your temper, a group."

"I said I was sorry about yesterday." Santana muttered "But when I smelled your cologne on Wheezy's flowers..."

"I like Mercedes but it's not me, and I'm not the only guy that wears that stuff." Matt reminded standing up. "See you at school." kissing the top of her head "And clean this shit up." laughing he walked out of her room pointing at the weight on his way out the door.

"I know." Santana rolled her eyes, putting the stone on her nightstand she turned the light off going back to bed.

* * *

Brittany squealed seeing the orange rose on her locker, she liked all colors she didn't have a favorite because she didn't want to hurt the other colors feelings. Santana smiled, she loved seeing Brittany happy "Read it please." Brittany shoved the rose in Santana's hands, Santana was grateful once more for the fact the flowers were fake.

"An orange rose symbolizes fascination." seeing Brittany furrowed brow Santana smiled "It means your admirer has a very strong interest in you, they are pulled in by your beauty and your genius."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Really Britt." Santana handed the rose back, Brittany blushed, only Santana called her a genius.

"Hey Brittany." Artie smiled up at the girls.

"Hi Artie."

"Wheels." Santana said coldly before returning her attention to Brittany "Look it's Mercedes."

"Oh it's blue."

"Hey girls, yea it's blue, apparently it means 'the unattainable, the impossible', I mean really?"

"I don't get it." Brittany shook her head "You're not impossible, you're nice."

"I think, the guy that's sending them thinks he's not good enough for our Mercedes." Santana explained.

"But he's not," Brittany shook her head "no guy is."

"She gots a point Wheezy, if we think this guy's a loser it ain't gonna happen."

Mercedes chuckled.

"Doesn't she get a say?" Artie pipped up.

"No, no Lima Loser just because he's cute." Santana snorted before linking her pinky with Brittany's "Let's get to class sweetie." Mercedes chuckled as Santana repeated. "No Lima Loser."

* * *

**February 6th and 7th**

The weekend was a present free time, Santana checked with both girls and called Matt to make sure

* * *

**February 8th**

"What the fuck?" Santana growled into her pillow as a heavy weight landed on her back, the light chuckle told her all she needed to know "Get off me ass." Santana grunted pushing at the boy that was sprawled across her back.

"Thought we were done with this didn't you?" Matt laughed sitting up.

"You could accidentally not wake my ass up." Santana pushed his shoulder.

"Where's the fun in that." Matt grinned at her.

"I hate you." Santana growled.

"You love me." Matt bumped her shoulder holding out his hand "Here, this one's a necklace." it was a double heart with the small eyelet set between the two hearts.

"What is it?" Santana liked the color, a blue mixed with a black or dark brown.

"It's polished blue kianite," Matt smiled as she turned so he could put it on her, it was a longer chain so she could hide it if she wanted to. "it stimulates communication," Matt smirked "also has a calming effect."

"Oh someone needs their ass kicked." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Wanna run with me?" Matt asked standing up.

Santana snorted "You obviously hit Puckerman's stash." Matt laughed kissing the top of her head before leaving.

* * *

Santana didn't tuck it away she wore it, with a low cut shirt to best show off her 'assets', barely passing dress code, not that any of the teachers cared. She wasn't a Cheerio at the moment but that didn't stop the football players and other popular boys from leering, it wasn't the attention she wanted, but it was still attention.

Brittany was beaming at the sight of her, and leering just as bad as the boys, Santana didn't mind but it was bothering Artie. Without hesitation Brittany reached out gently lifting the double heart, before holding up a matching necklace. "Can you help me?"

Santana nodded, squealing Brittany handed it to her before spinning around, smiling Santana slipped the necklace on Brittany. Adjusting the clasp she took the card Brittany offered, Matt had explained it so she hadn't actually read it before. "Blue Kianite, properties of this stone include: stimulate communication and awareness on all levels" Santana didn't need help there, she was highly aware of Brittany's presence at all times ", also aids in calming." Handing the card back Santana explained "It's supposed to help with talking and knowing what's going on around you while helping you be mellow."

"She's already mellow." Mercedes chuckled joining them, "It looks likes it's necklace day for everyone." touching the stone heart that hung at where normally her golden M did Mercedes nodded to Santana. "Matching, nice."

"It's like our bracelets." Brittany glanced down grabbing Santana's hand and pulling it up to show Mercedes their matching silver bracelets with silver heart charms.

"Very pretty."

Brittany beamed "Your's is too."

"What's it mean?" Santana asked getting straight to the point.

"It's rose quartz and it's a love stone, it opens the heart for true love and friendship, it brings inner peace." Mercedes handed the card to Santana, Mercedes was paraphrasing. "So yours is for communication and mellow huh?" Santana rolled her eyes "That's like three stones now? You need to take the hint Momma and mellow your bitch ass out."

"You have more?" Brittany asked curious.

"A few, come over tonight and I'll show you." Santana promised.

"Okay." Brittany nodded linking her pinky with Santana's "Take me to class?"

"Of course Sweetie." Santana smiled.

Artie shook his head watching them walk away "I gotta find out who that guy is."

Mercedes squinted down at him, he couldn't be that dense, he'd heard Brittany just as clearly as she had, patting his shoulder Mercedes headed to her class.

* * *

**February 9th**

"Why are you so mean to me?" Santana asked as Matt turned on the overhead light, laughing he ran for the bed making her scramble out of the way as he jumped. "Asshole." Shoving her wild mane out of her face Santana glared at him hitting his shoulder.

"I come bearing another gift." Matt grinned.

"You could just leave it on the nightstand like you did before." Santana grumbled.

"More fun this way." taking her hand he dropped the stone in it before handing her the card "Gotta go, Mike's waiting down stairs."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Santana looked to the stone in her hand, now she understood why Matt ran out. It was a rose quartz heart like the one Mercedes got. 'Opening the heart for true love and friendship, and inner peace.'

Sighing Santana put the stone heart and card with the others, she was still wearing her double heart, the stone reminded her of Brittany's eyes.

* * *

Santana was late, the line at the coffee house was longer than she expected. Mercedes and Brittany were already hanging out by Brittany's locker waiting for her, Artie was no where to be seen. "Wheels sick today?" Santana asked handing Mercedes a coffee, Brittany didn't drink coffee but Santana had gotten her a hot chocolate.

"I'm not sure." Brittany shrugged. "But look! We wanted to wait for you." handing the rose with it's note still attached to Santana she eagerly waited.

Eyes narrowing Santana glared at the card as she read "A Coral rose signifies: Desire."

"Oh." Mercedes now understood the glare.

"Desire?"

Santana turned into a walking thesaurus as she said "Crave, choose, want, turned on by..."

"Oh, okay." Brittany nodded "Are you okay? she could tell Santana was upset.

"Just tired." Santana lied giving a small smile "What's yours Wheezy?"

"Orange means fascination." Mercedes held up her card.

"If he's a stalker I'll key his car and shit." Santana promised.

"Thanks Satan."

"Did you get another rock San?" Brittany asked linking her pinky with Santana's.

"One like Cedes got yesterday, that pink quartz." Santana gestured to the necklace Mercedes was still wearing. "So inner peace and opening my heart up to love." Santana gave a quick run down.

Mercedes chuckled at the inner peace, it seemed her Valentine admirer wanted to make sure Santana was chill, Santana flipped her off.

* * *

**February 10th**

Santana yawned, Matt didn't wake her up but there was a new polished stone heart and card sitting next to her alarm clock, pushing herself up on her elbows Santana grabbed the card reading it out loud "Aquamarine: encourages the expression of one's personal truth. Reduces fears and tension." Sitting up she stretched, putting the card and stone heart with the others she headed for her closet. She had to get rid of Artie, she was miserable, and as long as he was attached to Brittany she couldn't touch him.

* * *

"I don't get it." Brittany frowned, Santana hurried over to the girls concerned, Brittany didn't frown.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Santana rested her hand on Brittany's waist trying to read the card.

"It's orange, yesterday it meant fascination," it was one of the big words Brittany knew "but mine doesn't say that."

"It most certainly does not." Mercedes agreed.

Peaking over Brittany's shoulder Santana read "Lust, desire."

"See, it's different." Brittany spun around ending up chest to chest with Santana.

"Imma solve this." Mercedes pulled out her phone tapping away at the screen, scrolling and tapping she nodded "Okay, it's both."

"That's just confusing." Brittany shook her head.

Taking a step back Santana explained "It's one for you and one for Mercedes, what do you have today?" Santana glanced over at Mercedes.

"Light Pink: Admiration and sweetness." Mercedes smiled.

"Anybody see Matt today?" Santana asked the football players across the hall.

"Sick," Mike called back "work's going to be boring." Santana nodded that explained why she wasn't woken up.

* * *

**February 11th**

Matt had to be sick, she woke up to her alarm clock and the stone and card next to it. "Alright what are you?" Santana sat up grabbing the card reading "Ametrine: fusion of citrine and amethyst, brings your deepest dreams to reality." Santana scoffed telling the stone "Get Artie away from my Brittany and we'll talk." she didn't put it with the others while she changed she left it on the nightstand with her phone.

* * *

Stone tucked in her pocket Santana made her way to her locker, "So what rock did you get today Satan?" Mercedes asked catching up with Santana.

"Something called ametrine, it manifests my dreams," Santana scoffed "as if that will happen..." Mercedes and Santana froze Brittany was actually glaring at Artie who had a bent red rose in his hand.

"How could you!" Brittany hissed snatching the flower away from him.

"You're getting excited over presents I didn't get you." Artie tried to argue.

"You don't take other people's property, that's call stealing and that's wrong."

"But you fawning over some guy..."

"I don't even know what that means and it doesn't matter, you took my rose and you were going to throw it away. That's mean, I would never do that to you." Brittany shook her head.

Santana growled but Mercedes grabbed her arm shaking her head "Let her handle it, or Artie will twist it and say you're trying to break them up." Santana fumed but stayed with Mercedes.

"Brittany you're missing the point."

"No I'm not, you were stealing my rose." Brittany shook her head.

"Ah! Enough about the stupid rose, can't you see it's just Santana trying to break us up, she's evil."

Brittany shook her head "She's not a bad person, she's just careful and protective of me..."

Frustrated Artie said "God Brittany why are you so stupid?" he regretted it the second the word left his mouth.

Brittany tried to fight back tears while Santana fought against Mercedes grip, "You were one of the only boys at this school that never called me that." almost sobbing Brittany turned running away.

Mercedes released Santana seeing the pain in the Latina's face, Brittany didn't get far, colliding with a solid, yet soft object Brittany looked up. "Are you okay Brittany?" large hands held her in place as Santana joined them.

Brittany cried "A...Artie..."

The soft expression on the large linebacker disappeared as he glared at the much smaller boy in the wheelchair, it was an unwritten rule 'Do not upset Brittany', Artie nervously swallowed. "Santana's here." he said softly, taking her by her shoulders he gently turned her to face the Latina.

"Thank you Shane." Santana gave a small smile taking Brittany into her arms.

"You're welcome." nodding he walked between Mercedes and Artie causing Artie to roll back out of the way.

Holding Brittany close Santana stroked her hair asking the only thing she could think of "What color is your rose today sweetie?" Sniffing Brittany held up the bent red rose, waiting for Mercedes to join them Santana read the crumpled up card "Red rose means: Love, beauty, courage and respect."

"That's definitely you Brittany." Mercedes rubbed the blonde's shoulder.

"What about yours?" Brittany sniffed.

"Red rose bud," Mercedes showed them the flower "and it's a symbol of purity and loveliness."

"You are definitely pure." Santana smirked, Mercedes chuckled.

"Let's get you to class sweetie and I'll take you off campus for lunch." Santana took Brittany's free hand.

* * *

**February 12th**

There had been no stone by the alarm clock, so Santana though saddened by the lack of a stone grabbed the ametrine stone and shoved it in her jean pocket once she was dressed.

* * *

"Looks like they missed." Santana eyed the lavender rose taped to her locker.

"No,"Brittany shook her head holding up a blue rose. "I got mine, I guess your admirer wanted everyone to know." Santana shook her head pulling the rose off her locker, "Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Brittany asked.

"I do, I just wish I knew who was sending the stuff." Santana admitted. "Looks like your person thinks they can't have you."

"It looks like today is my day for the red rose." Mercedes held up her own flower.

"It fits you." Brittany beamed "You're beautiful and you have courage every time you sing and you can spell respect."

Mercedes chuckled agreeing with Brittany "That I can."

Santana looked at the rose in her hand, it didn't matter if they loved her, she only wanted one person. "Well we'll just have to see what happens on Valentine's." Santana pulled her attention away from the flower in her hand "If your guy's a creeper you call me, I'll handle it, okay?" Santana was speaking to both of the girls.

"We could watch movies together, then I won't be by myself."

"You can spend the weekend with me." Santana agreed, Brittany nodded eagerly, Brittany's parents were going out of town for the weekend, romantic Valentine's and all while her sister would be staying over at a friend's.

"Kurt invited us to his little concert at Breadstix." Mercedes reminded.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Dateless to a Valentine concert, yay." Brittany giggled at Santana's antics which of course made Santana smile. "Fine, we'll be there for Lady Hummel, but somebody's buying me breadstix."

"Maybe your Rocks and Roses dude will show up and get you food." Mercedes chuckled.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Pulling on her long coat Mercedes opened the front door calling over her shoulder "I'm going to warm up the car."

"Okay." her father called back.

"Oh." Mercedes froze, standing on her porch, in a very nice suit holding a bouquet of pink roses stood linebacker Shane Tinsley, Mercedes gave a shy smile as he held the roses out to her.

"May I take you to church this morning?" he asked softly.

Mercedes took the flowers smelling them, unlike the ones that had been put in her locker these were real, smelling them she asked "So what do they mean?"

"Grace and perfect happiness." Shane smiled "the very things that you embody."

"Hello young man." Dr. Jones approached the front door.

"Shane Tinsley," he extended his hand to the smaller man "I was wondering if I could take Mercedes to church this morning and Breadstix this evening, her friend Kurt is performing there."

Shaking Shane's hand Dr. Jones smiled "I'd say that's agreeable as long as Mercedes wants to." he glanced at his daughter who was nodding. "Remember curfew and I'll see you at church, taking his car keys back he offered "I can put those in water for you."

"Yes, thank you Daddy." Mercedes handed her flowers over to her father before taking the elbow that Shane offered.

* * *

They'd stayed up watching whatever movies Brittany wanted, no romance, because it sucked watching romance when you were single on Valentine's Day. Santana rarely woke up before Brittany, but when she did she would just roll over in Brittany's arms and watch the blonde sleep, it was easy to get lost in Brittany's eyes, it was why she loved and wore the blue kianite double heart, it was like a mix of their eyes. It had pained her to read every note to Brittany but had freed her at the same time, she'd been able to say exactly what she'd been feeling for Brittany without judgement, but she still wanted to beat the hell out of the guy sending them and Artie.

"Good morning." Brittany murmured slowly opening her eyes, smiling Santana brushed Brittany's blonde hair away from the very eyes she'd been dreaming about.

"Morning Sweetie." Santana dropped a light kiss on the tip of Brittany's nose. "Do you want pancakes?"

"With chocolate chip?" Brittany's eyes flew the rest of the way open.

"Anything for you." Santana promised. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Brittany snuggled closer.

"Are you and Artie like over, over? Like totally broken up?" Santana asked nervously.

"Yes." Brittany nodded "Why?"

Exhaling Santana took a chance "Would you go with me to the Valentine thing tonight?"

"I am, aren't I?"

Santana hadn't meant to confuse her blonde "I...I mean as my...date."

"Oh, wait! Date, date?" Brittany asked hopeful the answer was yes.

"Yes." Santana whispered.

"I'd love to." Brittany beamed rolling over onto Santana peppering her face with kisses until Santana started laughing.

"I wish I'd have sent you the flowers Brittany, I really do but it wasn't me." Santana sighed looking up at Brittany "but I swear I meant every word I read."

"Well that's good because I did send you your stuff." Brittany brushed her hand over Santana's cheek.

"That explains all the calming and mellowing stones." Santana chuckled.

They continued to talk not noticing the two dozen pink roses on Santana's dresser or the text from Mike until much later.

**Mike to Santana: **I know you want to know, once Matt and I saw Brittany's order at his mom's flower shop for you I ordered the flowers and necklace sent to Brittany for you. Your cupid, Mike

**Mike to Santana: **Shane Tinsley is Mercedes secret admirer

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I did try to make a Valentine's deadline but missed by a few hours.


End file.
